


Of Morning Cuddles and Falling in Love

by XoLilyHeartoX



Series: ColdFlash Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuties, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I was squealing while writing this to be honest, It's pretty cliche but ehhh, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, So fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoLilyHeartoX/pseuds/XoLilyHeartoX
Summary: A certain Scarlet Speedster and our favorite thief have some morning fluff and cuddles.





	

Barry felt so warm and comfortable. The soft sheets and fluffy blanket did help keep the cold out, but it was really the strong arm draped across his hip and the little bursts of warm air on the nape of his neck were what made him at home. 

Barry smiled sleepily, covering Len's hand with his own. He let his eyes slide closed again, and Len's nose nuzzled into where his neck and shoulder met unconsciously. He drifted between consciousness and the warm wave of sleep for another hour, happy and content. 

Barry woke up later that morning, and he turned in Len's arms, now facing him. Barry nuzzled his nose over Len's cheek, smiling fondly. He burrowed further into Len's chest, lightly kissing his shoulder, and then showering his face with gentle kisses. Len's warm blue eyes fluttered open, he was smiling too. There was pure love in his eyes, contentment swimming in their depths. They shared languid kisses, lips slotted together. 

They eventually got up, sweatpants hanging low on their hips. Len was making coffee, and Barry pressed up against Len's muscled back, chin resting on his bare shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his torso, admiring the tattoos on his arms. Len hummed happily, pausing in his coffee making to lace his fingers with Barry's. 

"Love you Lenny." Barry mumbled, still slightly sleepy, and Len turned in his arms, pressing another kiss to his pursed lips. Len took Barry by the hips and lifted him up onto the counter behind him, smiling into a short kiss. Barry dug his heels into Len's back to keep him there, resting his arms over Len's shoulders. 

"Love you too, Bear." Len replied, smiling fondly. They stayed in each other's arms until the coffee maker beeped, and Len slid away momentarily to get them both mugs, and slid back into Barry's space, handing him a mug of hot coffee. Barry smiled genuinely and took a sip of the scalding liquid, coughing a bit when it burnt his tongue. He seemed offended that the coffee burned him, and Len set his cup down, taking Barry's as well. "You have to let it cool, Scarlet." Len said fondly, taking Barry's face in both hands. 

Barry smiled shyly, leaning into the touch. 

The two eventually finished their coffee, the morning calmness settling in their bones. 

"Take me back to bed?" Barry whispered, not wanting to leave the safety of Len's arms just yet. 

"Of course." Len replied happily, leading Barry back to the bedroom. 

They stayed in bed the rest of the day, content and soaking in each other's presence, love burning bright like the Flash's lightning.

Opposites do attract, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's super cliche, but I love it :3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
